Edward Furlong
Edward Furlong (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''Brainscan'' (1994) [Michael Bower]: Shot to death by Frank Langella in a dream sequence; he survives the movie in reality. *''Little Odessa (1994)'' [Reuben Shapira]: Shot to death by David Vadim, who had mistaken him for a hitman; his body is shown afterwards when Tim Roth discovers him. *''American History X (1998)'' [Danny Vinyard]: Shot in the chest by Jason Bose-Smith in the school restroom. *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer (2005)'' [Jimmy Cuervo a.k.a. The Crow]: Hanged alongside Emmanuelle Chriqui then has his heart torn out by David Boreanaz and David's followers as part of a Satanic ritual. He returns to life as "The Crow," and returns to the grave after achieving his vengeance on David. *''Jimmy and Judy (2006)'' [Jimmy Wright]: Killed in a car crash when Rachael Bella drives into a police roadblock. *''The Visitation'' (2006) [Brandon Nichols]: Dies after the supernatural forces leave his body. *''Warriors of Terra'' (2006) [Chris]: Stabbed in the back. *''Night of the Demons (2009)'' [Colin]: Transformed/possessed by a demon after falling through the floorboards. *''The Green Hornet (2011)'' [Tupper]: Shot to death by Christoph Waltz. *''Crave (2012)'' [Ravi]: Shot in the stomach when Josh Lawson's gun goes off during a struggle when Edward tries to take it away from Josh; he dies shortly afterwards as Josh tries to get Edward to the hospital. Josh then dumps Edward's body in the street and plants some evidence to frame Kevin Carson. His body is shown again later on when Josh arrives while Ron Perlman is investigating the crime scene. *''The Zombie King'' (2013) [Samuel Peters, The Zombie King]: Appears as a zombie. *''Star Trek: Renegades (2015 online fanfilm)'' [Fixer]: Shot to death with a phaser cannon by Rico E. Anderson. *''Terminator: Dark Fate (2019)'' [John Connor] Shot in the chest with a shotgun blast Arnold Schwarzenegger as Linda Hamilton looks on helplessly and he dies in Linda's arms. (NOTE: The part is played by a body double, but there is CGI applied to the actor to make them look like Edward Fulrong as he appeared in the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgement Day) TV Deaths *''CSI NY: Vacation Getaway (2010)'' [Shane Casey]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Anna Belknap while Edward is holding Anna's daughter hostage; we only hear the shot after the screen fades to black, and it was not revealed who shot who until the following season-opening episode (The 34th Floor). (Thanks to Pez and PortsGuy) Noteworthy Connections: *Ex-husband of Rachael Bella Gallery Edwardfurlong-littleodessa.jpg|Edward Furlong in Little Odessa edwardfurlong-crave.jpg|Edward Furlong in Crave furlong-green-hornet.jpg|Edward Furlong just before his death in The Green Hornet Screen Shot 2019-10-15 at 9.24.41 PM.png|Edward Furlong in 'CSI: NY: The 34th Floor' Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Furlong, Edward Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Criminals Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Prisoners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Controversial actors Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Actors who died in James Gray Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Actors who died in Tim Miller Movies